Birthday Presents
by ice flow
Summary: It's Atobe's birthday...and he absolutely hates it. What can cheer him up? AtoJi


A short little one-shot full of fluff for Atobe Keigo's birthday...XD (Yeah, I know it's late here on ffnet, but it was posted on time on LJ...^_^)

**Title**: Birthday Presents  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Warnings**: Fluff  
**Summary**: It's Atobe's birthday...and he absolutely hates it. What can cheer him up?

**Disclaimer**: If I owned this series, you would be guaranteed to see a spike in the ratings and a TON of AtoJi.

* * *

Atobe inwardly sighed in irritation as he arrived at school. He was going to absolutely hate today, nevermind that it was his special day. As much as he liked the attention, it was a little too much whenever there was a day that involved giving presents. He was always swamped by fangirls, and even fanboys. He wasn't sure what to think about the latter though.

As the chauffeur opened the door to the limo, the screams of his admirers filled his ears. He hardened his facial expression and slipped his mask back on as he stepped out of the vehicle, knowing he'd need all the composure he could manage to pull up. He raised his arm and snapped his fingers, rendering the entire crowd silent, waiting with bated breath for his next words.

Atobe was glad he could still do that. It would have been a horror to deal with crowd control otherwise.

"Ore-sama thanks you for for coming to greet him this special morning, but perhaps you should all return to class?" He watched in smug satisfaction as the students looked at each other before realizing that classes were about to start and they all dispersed. He mentally laughed to himself. The day before, all the teachers had specifically told all the students that all who were late were to be punished, nevermind if that meant over ninety-five-percent of the school.

He smirked as he slowly made his way to class, glad that the same rule didn't apply to him. They were more lenient on days like these, knowing that even if he wanted to get to class on time, it would be virtually impossible with all those students swamping him.

Atobe walked down the corridors, shoes clicking smartly against the smooth, clean hallways. He slid open the door to his classroom and bowed to the teacher slightly, apologizing for his tardiness, at which the teacher waved it off in dismissal. He sat through his classes in peace until lunch period came. Luckily, Kabaji had gotten permission to leave his own class early and stood guard outside Atobe's classroom door, blocking all unwanted newcomers. However, that did not include the students already in the room.

Atobe glanced impassively at the presents offered to him, outwardly accepting them with a nod, while inwardly rolling his eyes. What made them think that any of their materialistic gifts would be special to him. He could buy the same things himself, and at much better quality.

"Same as always, Atobe."

Atobe looked up to see Oshitari and Mukahi who was still currently attempting to push his way through the crowd of fans. "Oshitari." Atobe regarded the blue-haired tensai with wariness.

Oshitari looked around at the crowd behind him. "Well, you can expect to not see Ohtori in here anytime soon. Shishido dragged him off when he was talking to Kabaji about getting past."

"Argh! MOVE people!" Atobe and Oshitari watched as the small red-head shoved himself to the front. He glared at the tensai. "Yuushi! Why didn't you help me, damnit!"

Oshitari shrugged. "You were doing fine. Beisdes, we need to get going soon." He turned back to Atobe. "We'll see you at practice then. Everyone will probably just show up there also rather than pushing their way into this." He gestured at the rabid crowd surrounding them.

Atobe shrugged. He waved a hand in dismissal.

Oshitari looked at him amused. "Good luck with the fans." He said before his doubles partner dragged him off.

Atobe sighed. Damn, there would be no entertainment then. Shishido was always amusing to watch when Ohtori was accosted by girls or even caught talking to them. And the other third year on the team was most likely still asleep in his classroom. He frowned. He hoped Ohtori stopped by Jirou's classroom and made sure the boy ate lunch. He scowled as the fans enclosed around him again and he was surrounded by squeals. He wished the bell rang already.

----------------------------------------

---------------

After practice, the team gathered around him in the locker room. Atobe frowned. "What?" He had just been about to leave, wanting to escape to the safety of his home.

They all exchanged looks with one another. Atobe frowned as he noted that Jirou wasn't among them. Shishido rolled his eyes. "We all know you've probably been pissed off about today, and-"

Ohtori cut him off before he could say anything insulting. "We thought that we'd get you a present instead since none of us came to help you."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it."

Oshitari chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be the best present you've ever received before." He turned to the side. "Kabaji."

"Usu."

Atobe stared as the second year walked up and dropped a handful of a blond boy into his arms. He glanced between the dozing blond in his arms and the team. "What?"

"Have fun." Oshitari winked as they all filed out of the locker room.

Atobe glanced back down at Jirou, shifting his arms a bit to make sure the blond didn't fall. He walked over to the sofa at the side of the room and leaned down to settle down the blond onto the soft cushions, but a pair of arms slithered up and hooked around his neck. He pulled back, startled.

"Mmm....Atobe....?" A pair of sleepy caramel eyes blinked open.

"Jirou."

The blond let out a yawn. "Happy Birthday, Keigo-kun." He said before leaning up and pressed his lips to Atobe's for a few seconds before pulling away. Jirou gave him a soft smile before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Atobe stared at the blond, surprised at the sudden kiss. He wasn't disgusted, no. But he was surprised. Was that what the team had meant? Or did they mean something else. As he watched the blond snuggle against his chest, he decided against letting the blond go and instead called for his chauffeur. He'd carry Jirou himself. When Jirou woke up, there'd be a few questions he needed answers to. But for now...

Atobe gave a small smile, remembering the feel of those soft lips of the blond pressing against his own.

* * *

Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
